


Colours of the Summer

by al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons



Series: This Year's Love [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Summer Boyfriends, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 12:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons/pseuds/al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons
Summary: “Roland’s cabin.”“Ew. What about it?”“I think we should go for a weekend. I already asked, he said it would be fine. I just think it would be nice, A. For us to get away for a little while, and B. For you to experience some of those fun summer things you missed out on as a kid. Swimming and bonfires and catching fireflies.”“Why would you think talking about touching bugs would help convince me? It’s doing the opposite.”“It’ll be fun! Like summer camp. Except we can drink and won’t get sent home for getting frisky in the bunks.” He said this last part in a low voice, in a tone which he knew from past experience David had a very hard time resisting.“Fine. But if I see so much as one moth, I’m leaving.”Or, the boys have a weekend summertime getaway.





	Colours of the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song “Colours” by Skinny Lister 
> 
> I don’t know if it’s canon that Roland’s cabin is on a lake but for my purposes, it is. Also, since time doesn’t exist on this show let’s just pretend this takes place around the time of their 1-year anniversary and pretend that it’s shortly before Patrick proposes. I know canonically that’s actually supposed to be closer to two years for them but shhhhh.
> 
> I know this installment is long overdue. Life has....kind of dumped on me lately and a lot has happened that I won't go into, but I hope I did this series justice. I loved writing it and everyone's comments have been so nice and thoughtful throughout. I hope this last installment was worth the wait! 
> 
> Shoutout to Beth for being my beta!

Summertime always made Patrick feel nostalgic. When he was a kid, summer seemed to stretch on endlessly, days full of sunshine and the smell of pool chlorine and sunblock and fresh cut grass, spent playing baseball and chasing the ice cream truck. It meant racing to get home before the streetlights flickered on as twilight loomed, fireflies in the distance as the sky turned inky. 

From their conversations about childhood, Patrick was acutely aware that David’s memories of summer growing up were vastly different from his own. David sometimes talked about long European holidays, or summers at Cape Cod, but his stories were mostly full of cocktail parties and galas, caviar and sorbet, things that didn’t sound appealing now and certainly wouldn’t have appealed to Patrick as a kid. 

It made Patrick sad to think that David had never experienced some of the things that he felt were fundamental to summer, so when he overheard Roland talking about his cabin at the lake, he started to formulate a plan- one that involved swimming and bonfires and s’mores. 

He outlined this plan to David one evening, springing it on him as they did inventory after hours. He wasn’t sure how David would react, so decided to just get it over with- to rip the bandaid off, so to speak. 

“So, I have a proposal.” Patrick blurted as David came out of the back room. He was knelt on the floor, paused in the middle of picking up a box of lip balms he’d knocked over moments before. David stopped in his tracks, staring down at him like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“A what?” David’s eyebrows and voice were perhaps higher than Patrick had ever experienced them to be, and Patrick realized his wording and current position on the floor could have been easily misconstrued. 

“Um. A suggestion. Like... “ Patrick backtracked and felt himself flush as he finished picking up the balms. “Like. An idea of something I’d like us to do.” David cleared his throat, shaking his head slightly as if to clear his mind as well. 

“Right. What’s your idea, then?” 

Patrick straightened back up, setting the box of balms on the counter and leaning against it to face David. 

“Roland’s cabin.” David stared at him blankly for a moment, waiting for Patrick to elaborate. When he didn’t, David squinted at him suspiciously. 

“Ew. What about it?” 

“I think we should go for a weekend. I already asked, he said it would be fine. I just think it would be nice, A. For us to get away for a little while, and B. For you to experience some of those fun summer things you missed out on as a kid. Swimming and bonfires and catching fireflies.” 

“Why would you think talking about  _ touching bugs _ would help convince me? It’s doing the opposite.” 

“Come on, David.” Patrick whined. He stepped closer and slid his arms around David’s waist as David eyed him warily. “It’ll be fun! Like summer camp. Except we can drink and won’t get sent home for getting frisky in the bunks.” He said this last part in a low voice, in a tone which he knew from past experience David had a very hard time resisting. 

“Fine. But if I see so much as one moth, I’m leaving.” Patrick pressed a grin against David’s lips, who sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, sinking into the kiss.

* * *

A few days later, David was skeptically looking around outside the cabin as Patrick unloaded the car. His arms were crossed almost defensively, huddled in on himself as if he were cold even though it was warm and he was dressed, as usual, in a seasonally inappropriate sweater-and-jeans combo. 

“So I think we should go for a swim when I’m done putting our stuff inside,” Patrick said as he slammed the trunk of the car. 

David’s head whipped around to look at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

“I um. I didn’t bring a bathing suit.” Patrick grinned at him somewhat guiltily.

“I knew you might say that, so I made Alexis grab it for me so I could pack it.”

“Mmkay, so that is a gross violation of privacy, and I can’t believe you would betray my trust like that.” The words held no heat behind them, especially coupled with David crowding into Patrick’s space as he said them, pushing him up against the car. 

“How else was I going to guarantee I’d get you into the water? You know, I don’t think I’ve ever even seen you with wet hair…”

“And you never will, because even if I did get in the water- which I won’t- I would not be getting my hair wet.”

“Hmm. We’ll see about that.” David narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Patrick captured him in a languid kiss, soft and sweet as the summer breeze.

A short time later, Patrick had managed to convince David to, at the very least, join him on the dock while he swam. He sat on the dock with his feet in the green-blue water while David changed in the cabin. Leaned back on his palms, eyes closed and head tipped back towards the sky, he drank in the dappled golden sunshine and sounds of gently lapping water. 

To Patrick, this was pretty close to paradise. 

At the sound of footsteps on the dock behind him, he opened his eyes and turned his head to see David heading his way, and the sight of his boyfriend shirtless and in a pair of very short swim trunks sent a pleasant flush up his neck. Patrick had seen more of David in more intimate moments, obviously, but to see him so exposed in the daylight, outdoors, was a new experience entirely. He amended his previous thought: this  _ was  _ paradise. 

David gingerly laid a towel out on one of the splintery deck chairs and settled in, sunglasses in place, and Patrick stared at him openly, taking in his dark chest hair and toned skin. Not for the first time that day, Patrick found himself thinking how lucky he was to have him. David paused, noticing Patrick gaping at him. 

“What?” He called, mouth twisting in a self-conscious smile. 

“Just admiring my gorgeous boyfriend.” David’s eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses, but Patrick could practically hear them rolling as he shook his head, turning away. Patrick pushed himself to his feet, going to stand behind David’s chair, leaving a trail of damp footprints behind him. Leaning over and wrapping his arms around David’s shoulders, he pressed his lips to the sun-warmed skin on his neck. David hummed, rolling his head to one side to give better access. “Feels nice,” he murmured. Encouraged, Patrick nipped gently, eliciting a soft hiss from David. 

“You know what else would feel nice?” Patrick murmured, continuing to pepper David’s neck and shoulder with kisses and gentle bites. It took David a moment to respond, as if he were having trouble focusing on Patrick’s words.

“Hmm?” 

Patrick straightened up abruptly, grinning wickedly. “A swim.” He turned and cannonballed into the water directly beside David’s chair, sending a splash of water over the dock and onto David himself. 

As Patrick resurfaced, he took in David’s expression. It was caught between annoyance and amusement as he sat, jaw dropped, water dripping from his hair and rolling down his chest. 

Patrick cupped his hand against the surface of the water and splashed more towards him, grinning. David raised his arms defensively against the onslaught. 

“I’m going to kill you, Brewer.” 

“How are you going to do that if you’re up there, and I’m down here in the water?”

“Mmkay, you know what?” David stood, removing his sunglasses and setting them on the chair. “You are insufferable, and I’m going to make you pay for getting my hair wet, because it’s not a look anyone should be subjected to.” David stalked towards the ladder on the other side of the dock that led into the water. 

“Why don’t you just jump in?” Patrick called. David paused for a moment, glaring back at Patrick over his shoulder, before turning and descending into the water. He stopped short of getting in completely, standing on the bottom rung, water up to his chest. 

Patrick swam lazy circles around the dock for a few minutes, watching David from a distance as he continued clinging to the ladder. 

“I thought you were going to get payback,” he called, grinning at him. 

“I am. I’m...biding my time.” A realization started to dawn slowly on Patrick as he took in David’s nervous expression and remembered the look on his face earlier when he realized Patrick had packed his swim trunks. 

"David, do you not know how to swim?" David glared at him for a moment before rolling his eyes, looking away. 

"No, I do. I do know how to swim. Just not super well? I spent most of the aquatic section of gym class faking leg cramps so my very young and attractive teacher would pull me out of the water. She caught on after a while, but..." 

Patrick paddled over and pulled David towards him, gently prying him away from the ladder. David clung to Patrick instead, and Patrick grabbed the ladder with one hand to prevent them from sinking as he treaded water and David enveloped him with his limbs.

“You’re ridiculous.” Patrick said softly. The water was cold but the heat of their bodies pressed together flooded him with warmth. 

“Mmmhmm.” David nodded as he shivered against him, his legs wrapped tightly around Patrick’s waist. “You love me, though.” 

Patrick kissed him as if confirming this, a groan escaping from his chest when David licked into his mouth and gently tugged on the short hair at the nape of his neck.

“So tell me,” he panted, pulling back. “What exactly is my punishment for splashing you going to be?” 

“I’m still trying to work that out,” David gasped as Patrick bit down on his clavicle, continuing to work on the marks he’d started earlier. 

“What if, instead of payback, I make it up to you?” Patrick used the hand not holding the ladder to pinch David’s ass, emphasizing his point. David shivered again as he tucked his lips between his teeth, trying not to smile. 

“I’m listening.” 

“I’m going to make you feel really good, David, however you want me to. Ideally, multiple times.” Patrick murmured, his voice low and gravelly. David’s dark eyes widened as his eyebrows shot upwards at this statement. “And then we’re going to roast hot dogs over the fire and make s’mores.”

“Mmm. A compelling argument. Are you sure you went to business school and not law school?” Patrick ignored this, continuing to plant kisses everywhere on David’s neck and chest that he could reach in their current position. 

“Did I mention I got peanut butter cups for the s’mores?” 

_ “Oh, _ ” David breathed, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. “ _ fuck _ me.” 

Patrick laughed, deliriously happy that this beautiful, ridiculous person in his arms was his. 

“I planned on it.” 

* * *

The distant sound of music and laughter from another house somewhere on the lake floated across the water. They were both sunburnt and satisfied, basking in the afterglow of being well-fed (amongst other things.) The late summer air had cooled slightly as they watched the sun go down, and a breeze ghosted across their skin, causing goosebumps to erupt in its wake. 

They laid on a blanket on the dock as darkness descended, David's head on Patrick's chest, rising and falling in time with the ebb and flow of the water. Patrick hummed along to the song playing in the distance, a Kid Rock number about summertime in Michigan that had elicited a grumble of disapproval from David. The sky above them shone with stars scattered like diamonds against an inky blue carpet, seemingly stretching on forever. 

_ Forever _ . It was a word that kept cropping up in Patrick's mind, unbidden, when he looked at David. 

The idea of forever used to suffocate him, pinched at his neck like a too-tight collar. "Forever" was a prison sentence, before. But not with David. 

Being with David was like learning a new language, words reshaping themselves into new, more hopeful meanings. With David, forever meant opportunity. It meant true happiness. Forever was a promise of something more instead of a cage too small to contain everything Patrick wanted from his life. 

Patrick wanted forever with David. He thought David might want it with him, too, remembering the look on David's face when he was down on one knee in the middle of their store picking up the lip balms. 

“What do you think about marriage?” He blurted suddenly, surprising himself.

David stilled, the fingers that were lazily scritching up and down Patrick’s chest suddenly coming to a halt. Patrick winced but was unable to stop his words from continuing to tumble out unchecked.

“It’s just. That day at the store, when I brought up the idea of this trip. I said I had a proposal, and I think for a second you thought I meant. You know. A  _ proposal _ . But we’ve never really talked about it, and I was just wondering what you thought about it. Marriage. In general.” Patrick’s heart hammered, hoping he knew the answer. 

David remained quiet and still. Patrick’s stomach twisted anxiously, and he regretted bringing it up. 

“Never mind. You don’t have to-“

“I didn’t. Before, I mean.” David said abruptly.

“You didn’t...before?” Patrick repeated dumbly, unsure what he meant. David sat up slightly, turning his face to look Patrick in the eye. Even in the low dusky light, Patrick could see his dark eyes shining. 

“I mean for other people, I thought marriage was fine. Great, even, for people like my parents who were clearly meant for each other. But um. I didn’t think about marriage, at all, in terms of being something _ I  _ would do, personally?” David swallowed, pausing for a moment. “Before you.” Patrick’s breath hitched, his chest aching as the weight of what David just said settled in. 

“Before me.” Patrick repeated.

“Yes.” 

“And now?” 

David’s mouth twisted shyly as he looked away. Patrick reached a hand up, gently brushing his thumb across David’s lips, palm against his cheek. David’s eyes closed, and he took a deep breath before answering, as if steeling himself. 

“Now...I think about it a lot.” Patrick couldn’t help but grin; his chest felt like it was going to burst. 

“A lot? Like how much on a scale from 1-10?” he teased. 

David’s eyes snapped open and he sat up further, smacking Patrick lightly on the chest. 

“Not like,  _ a lot _ a lot,” he said defensively. “A normal amount.” 

Patrick laughed, pulling David back towards him and kissing him softly, as he intended to do every day for the rest of his life. 

“Okay, David.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> One final note- Thank you to the handful of people who have been there for me over the last month as things have gotten completely insane in my life. Discovering this show has been the best thing that's happened to me for a lot of reasons, but mostly because it led me to befriending some incredible people, without whom i'm not sure I would have survived this particular season of my life. I hope you all know who you are and how much I appreciate you. Thank you. I love you.


End file.
